Good Luck Victorious!
by FantageJapanRules
Summary: The Duncans move next door to their relatives, the Vega's.  Now that Tori is dating Andre, and Cat is dating Robbie, let's see the spicy drama unfold.
1. The Duncans Move

"Himmp…" Tori said.

"What? I am polishing my nails!" Trina said.

"I wonder how our cousins Teddy, PJ, and Gabe are doing." Tori said, putting on her glasses.

"Oh yea, PJ the annoying, I wish I could throw another water bottle at his face like I did when we were 8 years old!" Trina said.

* * *

><p>"Mom, why are we moving?" Teddy said.<p>

"So the family can spend more time with the Vega's , our relatives?" Amy, Teddy's mom said.

Teddy starts to IM Ivy.

TeddyBear: We are moving…

PosionIvy: Really? Why?

TeddyBear: To get closer to the Vega's, our relatives…..

Teddy started crying.

She will miss her best friend, Ivy.

* * *

><p>"Hey Trina," Tori said. "The Duncan's, our relatives are moving next door!"<p>

"MMM….." Trina said. She was busy putting on lipstick.

"They are here!" Tori's mom said.

They knocked on the door.

"Hi!" Tori said, as she opened the door.

"Hey Tori." Teddy said.


	2. It's School Time!

"Well, let's go to Hollywood Arts.." Tori said.

Tori and Trina walked Teddy and PJ to the school.

"Hey Tor!" Andre said.

Andre and Tori kissed.  
>Cat and Robbie came up.<p>

"Hi Tori, who's that person?" Cat said.

* * *

><p><em>God, this girl is hot<em>, PJ though in his mind.

He hoped that no one heard.

"I'm PJ!" He said to Cat.

"I'm Cat." Cat said.

PJ imagined having a date with Cat. He thought that the 2, him and Cat, could be together one day.

* * *

><p>"So the class we are in is Sikowitz….. that sounds like a weird name for a name, a teacher name." Teddy said.<p>

Teddy, PJ, Cat, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Tori, and Andre went to the class.

"Today we are learning about romance plays," Sikowitz said. "I want, you, you, you, and you to come up here." Sikowitz said, pointing at Teddy, PJ, Cat, and Tori.

Sikowitz gave them a piece of paper.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to go to <em>this<em> school?" Gabe said, as Amy and Bob took him to school. It was Hollywood Junior High.

"Because, this is the closest junior high for you. _DUH!_" Amy said.

"Bye, son." Bob said.

Bob and Amy went in the car, going home.


	3. During School Time

"So why did you pick her?" Tori said, reading her paper.

"Because, I love her more than you," P.J said, also reading his paper. He held Cat's hand, twirling her around. They almost kissed. Robbie started frowning.

"That's enough kids," Sikowitz said. "The bell rang…. Why does it always ring? WHY!" The class stared. They walked out.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm… I wonder what I can-" Gabe started. A group of kids came up to him.<p>

"Um….. hi?" Gabe said, very awkwardly.

"We are the spies at this school. We want you to join our club," the group said. Gabe just stared at them.

_I know they are lying, _Gabe thought.

"So, ummmm, are you new here?" Gabe saying, convincingly fake. They all nodded their heads yes. "So, will you leave me alone if I join your club?" he continued. They nodded yes, awkwardly, AGAIN. "So…. I join." He finished.

"Hello, Mr. Gabe Duncan, I am Jake Lee, owner, AKA: CEO of the Spy Club, well, in Hollywood, well, in this school," the owner of the club, now known as Jake said.

"Yes, yes," the other members said, in infusion.

"Wanna do the first quest?" Jake said.

"Yes!" Gabe said, in an evil voice, with an evil grin.

* * *

><p>Tori, Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Rex, Trina, Teddy, and PJ go outside for lunch.<p>

"What is this place for?" Teddy asked, wondering.

"Oh, this is the place where we eat," Beck said.

"Where's the food, like on Andy Samburg's plate?" Teddy said. Robbie frowned.

"I AM NOT ANDY SAMBURG!" Robbie yelled.

"Aw, Robbie, calm down. You have me!" Cat told Robbie, planting a kiss on his cheek.

_But there's HIM,_ PJ thought.


	4. At Gym

After lunch, they have to go to a new addition to Hollywood Arts— gym class.

"I didn't know that they added this class to school! What's it called?" Cat asks. "Gym," Teddy tells her.

"Is she smart or…." Teddy whispers to Tori. "Um….. she is my adorable, not-that-smart-not-that-I-am-offending-her friend," Tori whisper back.

Teddy nods. "Get ready for gym, kids, or what I can see, ignorant teens!" says a tough voice. "GET READY! AHHHH!" he says. He hits his head on this really hard thing that they use to do pull ups. "I AM MR. JIM! DO 8000 PUSH-UPS!" All the kids stand their. "NOW!" They all start to go do push ups. "I wanna see you guys do it faster," says, surprisingly, calming. They stand there. "DO IT FASTER!" he commands. They do it really fast, that their shirts are soaked with sweat.

The bell rings. "YOU FAILED ME CLASS! THE LOWEST WAS 5 PUSH UPS IN THE CLASS. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" the gym teacher says. "Hmm, there is only two words that did 5 push ups. Robbie and Shapiro," Rex says. "Hey! Don't blame me! It was hard," Robbie says. "THE MOST WAS 758! AND I SAID TO DO 8000 PUSH UPS! ARGH!" the gym teacher says. Beck walks over to him. "You know you are talking about me, right?" The cheerleaders walk over to Beck. "What's up, hot stuff?" one says. Jade rolls her eyes. She walks over to the pack of cheerleaders. Before she says a word, the cheerleaders run away. "AHH!" they cheerleaders all say."Thank you for finally getting away!" Jade yells to them. After gym is over, the kids go to the locker room to change into their regular clothes.

PJ sneaks into the girl locker room. PJ covers his eyes. Cat gasps. She was about to scream when she saw PJ, but he said, "What? I just need to ask you a question." "What? I am still wearing my gym clothes so you can open your eyes," Cat tells him. He takes a peak. He finally releases his hand away from his eyes. "Good. Can I ask you it now?" he asks her. "Can you?" Cat asks. "I don't know, can I ask you?" PJ says. It keeps going on and on until Cat says, "Tell me. You can go ahead." "Okay. This must be weird but, um, I have a crush on you," PJ admits. "WHAT? I am dating—" Cat starts. "Robbie, yeah, I know. But please? Just one date?" PJ asks her. "Well, you are a cutie. Okay! Sure! I will do it! Just don't tell Robbie." Cat tells him. "Okay, I won't. You don't tell him either," PJ says. Tori, Teddy, and Jade are spying on them. "Wow," Teddy says. "Wow what?" Jade asks. "I have never seen PJ talk that much and sound smart before." "Cat, I have never seen sound smart at hiding a secret," Tori says.


End file.
